


Cheesecake vs Cheesecake || historEATS

by historEATS



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historEATS/pseuds/historEATS
Summary: NOTE: No links in this are sponsored, they’re just meant to be helpful!





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: No links in this are sponsored, they’re just meant to be helpful!

[Cheesecake vs Cheesecake video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6G1gyacc-Wo)

[fetchmeabook channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7veOPnEkBTS0fdIhq-T_Pw)

_**Part A** _

[Roman Timeline of the 3rd Century BC](https://www.unrv.com/empire/roman-timeline-3rd-century.php)

[The History of Rome and Italy in the Second Century B.C.](https://www.jstor.org/stable/3020713?seq=1)

_**Part B** _

_Original Latin_

_[De Agri Cultura](https://www.thelatinlibrary.com/cato/cato.agri.html) _

  1. “[84] Savillum hoc modo facito. Farinae selibram, casei P. II S una conmisceto quasi libum, mellis P. * et ovum unum. Catinum fictile oleo unguito. Ubi omnia bene conmiscueris, in catinum indito, catinum testo operito. Videto ut bene percoquas medium, ubi altissimum erit. Ubi coctum erit, catinum eximito, papaver infriato, sub testum subde paulisper, postea eximito. Ita pone cum catillo et lingula."



_Successful Savillum Recipe_

_Savillum Ancient Roman _ Cheesecake

History:

Born Marcus Porcius Cato in 234 BCE to a Plebian family, he grew up in relative poverty to other Plebian families. (Not poverty as in homelessness or hunger, closer to lacking any power with little to no purchasing power.) He grew up in a rural setting in a towne called Tusculum, 26 km or 16 m SW of Rome.

In his early 20s, between 19 and 21, he was appointed as Tribune. For context, a Tribune is a political position with the power to convene and preside over the people’s assembly, summon the senate, propose legislation, and intervene on legal matters of plebeians. During the times of the republic, they sat in on the Roman Forum but during the empire their powers were given to the emperor. There existed 2 types of tribunes: Military Tribune and Tribune of the Plebeians. His position as Tribune, military, was dictated in 214 BCE and he was present in Sicily for the attack on Syracuse in 2121 BCE during the Second Punic War. It is thought that he might have also been present for the Siege of Tarentum in 209 BCE and was present for the destruction of Hasdrubal’s army which cemented Roman victory in the war in 207 BCE. In 204 he was elected as Quaestor. The Quaestor’s power changed dependent on the era, during the republic they supervised the treasury and conducted audits. After some time as Quaestor, Cato would go on to obtain the position of Aedile in 199 and Praetor in 198. In 195 he would be titled Consul with Lucius Valerius Flaccus and finally Censor in 184 BCE.

Cato dies in 149 BCE and is granted the epithet ‘the Elder’ or ‘Maior’ that distinguished him from his great grandson, Cato the Younger, who was famously in opposition of Julius Caesar.


	2. Original Recipe

[Dei Agri Cultura, in Latin](https://www.thelatinlibrary.com/cato/cato.agri.html)

  1. “[84] Savillum hoc modo facito. Farinae selibram, casei P. II S una conmisceto quasi libum, mellis P. * et ovum unum. Catinum fictile oleo unguito. Ubi omnia bene conmiscueris, in catinum indito, catinum testo operito. Videto ut bene percoquas medium, ubi altissimum erit. Ubi coctum erit, catinum eximito, papaver infriato, sub testum subde paulisper, postea eximito. Ita pone cum catillo et lingula.



[Savillum, Ancient Roman Cheesecake](https://historicalitaliancooking.home.blog/english/recipes/savillum-ancient-roman-cheesecake/)


	3. Modern Recipe

  1. Ingredients: 
    1. Crust 
      1. 1 ¾ cup of gram cracker crumbs
      2. 1/3 cup of butter (melted)
      3. ¼ cup of sugar
    2. Filling 
      1. 24 oz of cream cheese (3 8oz packs)
      2. 4 eggs
      3. 1 ½ cup of sugar
      4. 1 tablespoon of vanilla (or just eyeball whatever looks good, don’t put an entire bottle in though)


  * Topping (not necessary) 
    1. 1/8 to ¼ cup of honey
    2. Poppy seeds, however much you desire


  1. Instructions: 
    1. Preheat oven to 300
    2. Beat cream cheese, eggs, sugar, and vanilla together for 30 minutes


  * While this is mixing, in another bowl mix together gram crackers crumbs, sugar, and butter. This mixture should be slightly damn, like beach sand that’s not close to the surf but the wave hit it in the last 12 hours. Take this and press into the bottom of a greased 10 inch springform pan, make sure to add a little bit of a lip to your crust.


  1. When filling is done miking, pour into pan and bake for between 50 minutes to 1 hour 
    1. If you are unsure of the “doneness”, at the 50 minute mark take the pan out just long enough to see how much movement is still in your cheesecake. When it is done completely only a small circle in the center should jiggle.
  2. Let cool in the fridge for four hours or overnight.
  3. Once thoroughly cooled, if you want, you can drizzle over your honey and sprinkle on poppy seeds to pay homage to is ancient predecessor




	4. Equipment

  1. Mixer 
    1. Mine is a KitchenAid 6 qt Professional Stand Mixer, but any mixer will work 
      1. [https://www.kitchenaid.com/countertop-appliances/stand-mixers/see-all.html?plp=%253Arelevance%253Acategory%253ACountertopAppliancesStandMixers&plpView=grid](https://www.kitchenaid.com/countertop-appliances/stand-mixers/see-all.html?plp=%253Arelevance%253Acategory%253ACountertopAppliancesStandMixers&plpView=grid)
  2. Springform Pan 
    1.       1. [https://www.walmart.com/ip/Tasty-Non-Stick-Springform-Pan-Cheesecake-Pan-10/587739387?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=0&wl13=3639&&adid=22222222227340156126&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=427846699341&wl4=pla-894860142958&wl5=9008140&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=8175035&wl11=local&wl12=587739387&veh=sem&gclid=Cj0KCQiAgomBBhDXARIsAFNyUqOQLyoEaS763fTPW79tF9xGCwMd3IaQMapdYzWEGe_epdW1EJsnfjQaAliWEALw_wcB](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Tasty-Non-Stick-Springform-Pan-Cheesecake-Pan-10/587739387?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=0&wl13=3639&&adid=22222222227340156126&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=427846699341&wl4=pla-894860142958&wl5=9008140&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=8175035&wl11=local&wl12=587739387&veh=sem&gclid=Cj0KCQiAgomBBhDXARIsAFNyUqOQLyoEaS763fTPW79tF9xGCwMd3IaQMapdYzWEGe_epdW1EJsnfjQaAliWEALw_wcB)
      2. <https://www.amazon.com/Wilton-Excelle-Non-Stick-Springform-10-Inch/dp/B0000DIX6V>
      3. [https://www.surlatable.com/8-tin-plated-steel-springform-pan/2341428.html?mrkgadid=1&mrkgen=gpla&mrkgbflag=0&mrkgcat=cat&acctid=21700000001683301&dskeywordid=92700055302653396&lid=92700055302653396&ds_s_kwgid=58700005772685181&ds_s_inventory_feed_id=97700000008343482&dsproductgroupid=907008425258&product_id=2341428&merchid=5755698&prodctry=US&prodlang=en&channel=local&storeid=%7Bproduct_store_id%7D&device=c&network=g&matchtype=&locationid=%7Bloc_phyiscal_ms%7D&creative=229376452988&targetid=pla-907008425258&campaignid=803390144&adgroupid=44810457341&&affsrcid=AFF0005&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_term=&utm_campaign=803390144&creative=229376452988&device=c&matchtype=&gclid=Cj0KCQiAgomBBhDXARIsAFNyUqPI4sHbcK5JNn0Zx-KFOmPP5pMCXr6-tVkWS_H2WS6MiELLumKJ76YaArWyEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds](https://www.surlatable.com/8-tin-plated-steel-springform-pan/2341428.html?mrkgadid=1&mrkgen=gpla&mrkgbflag=0&mrkgcat=cat&acctid=21700000001683301&dskeywordid=92700055302653396&lid=92700055302653396&ds_s_kwgid=58700005772685181&ds_s_inventory_feed_id=97700000008343482&dsproductgroupid=907008425258&product_id=2341428&merchid=5755698&prodctry=US&prodlang=en&channel=local&storeid=%7Bproduct_store_id%7D&device=c&network=g&matchtype=&locationid=%7Bloc_phyiscal_ms%7D&creative=229376452988&targetid=pla-907008425258&campaignid=803390144&adgroupid=44810457341&&affsrcid=AFF0005&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_term=&utm_campaign=803390144&creative=229376452988&device=c&matchtype=&gclid=Cj0KCQiAgomBBhDXARIsAFNyUqPI4sHbcK5JNn0Zx-KFOmPP5pMCXr6-tVkWS_H2WS6MiELLumKJ76YaArWyEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds)




	5. Sources

Cato the Elder - Early Latin Writings. (n.d.). Retrieved February 09, 2021, from <http://earlylatinwritings.com/oldlatin/cato-maior/>

CATONIS CENSORIS, M. (n.d.). DE AGRI CVLTVRA. Retrieved February 09, 2021, from https://www.thelatinlibrary.com/cato/cato.agri.html

McDonald, A. (1939). The History of Rome and Italy in the Second Century B.C. _Cambridge Historical Journal,_ _6_ (2), 124-146. Retrieved February 9, 2021, from http://www.jstor.org/stable/3020713

Roman timeline of the 3rd Century BC. (n.d.). Retrieved February 09, 2021, from https://www.unrv.com/empire/roman-timeline-3rd-century.php

Savillum – Ancient Roman Cheesecake. (2020, April 10). Retrieved February 10, 2021, from https://historicalitaliancooking.home.blog/english/recipes/savillum-ancient-roman-cheesecake/


End file.
